A Rather Dorky Tale
by JacobTheWriter
Summary: We all know the story of Nikki Maxwell, her best friends, (Chloe and Zoey) her dream crush (Brandon) and her worst enemy. (MacKenzie) But what if there were even more friends from another world who came to join her side? You're about to find out!


**The Writer's Ramble**  
Now you might be asking yourself, hey Jacob! When are you going to continue that Swan Princess fanfic you were working on?

I'm not.

Don't get me wrong, I like the idea; but here's the problem: I don't think I have a good thresh-hold of the plot yet. Maybe i'll return to this idea eventually, but for now; i'm going to hold on to it.

To make it up to you though, I was working on something very interesting. And so, I introduce to you a new tale. A rather impressive tale, A rather exciting tale, A rather suspenseful tale...

A Rather Dorky Tale. ROLL FILM!

* * *

 _(Ex: The kingdom of Aldeburg)_

Once upon a time there was a king named William who ruled a large and mighty kingdom. And yet, he was sad for he was growing old and had no child to inherit the throne. Then, happily, a daughter was born… A princess. And she was given the name Odette. Kings and Queens came from all around to offer their gifts to the child. Among them was the widow Uberta and her young son, Prince Derek. It was then that William and Uberta happened upon the same idea. Derek and Odette would be brought together each summer in hopes that they would fall in love and join their kingdoms forever. But unknown to all was another plan, that of the holder of all dark magic, The Forbidden Arts.

* * *

 _(Ex: The Forbidden Art's cave)_

The news of Odette's birth, tormented him. For he had read of an ancient prophecy regarding her untold power.

* * *

 _(Ex: The Stonehedge)_

"In the coming day, there will be a swan princess. She will usher in an age of goodness. And in her presence, pure evil; will not survive!"

"NO!"

Frantically, he began to concoct an evil plan. To rid the world of the Swan Princess. To do this, he would first have to taint the prophecy. So that others would fear of her name.

Then, he would embark on a search to find the green gemstone. Which, if held could give them all the power in the world. Enough, to destroy the Swan Princess.

He searched long and hard, but there was nothing to prove of his success. And he was growing very weak. For he had been away from his energy crystal for such a long time, if he was not to return by midnight; he would cease to be.

* * *

 _(Ex: The Castle)_

On the day of Odette's birth, he noticed a similar evil from a wicked sorcerer known as Rothbart.

* * *

 _(Ex: The Basement)_

The Forbidden Arts lured his magic to him, and promised him fortune untold if he could defeat The Swan Princess.

* * *

 _(Ex: Swan Lake)_

However; Derek and Odette's love proved too strong for Rothbart. And he was defeated.

* * *

 _(Ex: The Basement)_

That feeling of defeat wouldn't last. For one fateful Christmas's eve, with the help of a black alley cat simply codenamed 'Number 9'; Rothbart would return to power and vowed to get revenge on The Swan Princess for doing away with him before.

"You think you've won? Think again Swan Princess."

* * *

 _(Ex: Swan Lake)_

However, like with last time; Odette and Derek's love proved too much for Rothbart to handle and he was again defeated. This time, for good.

* * *

 _(Ex: Many Lands)_

From there, the Forbidden Arts started searching the land for alternate beings to help defeat the Swan Princess. Many of them had their up-sides, their charms and potions. However, they lacked the certain factor it needed to succeed.

Even as he started to wither away into nothing, The Forbidden Arts would not give up his search to find a new holder for him.

"I must find the one. The one who is most powerful. The one who breaths the power of the Forbidden Arts. I must find. The one can defeat The Swan Princess."

* * *

 _(Ex: Zelda's Lair)_

Finally, when all seemed lost, And he was only a speck away from turning into dust, she arrived...

 **Zelda.**

Zelda had taught Rothbart everything there was to know about dark magic, how it works, how it can be controlled and how it is made.

When Rothbart and Zelda first 'created' the Forbidden Arts, they had no clue of it's past and how it came to Earth. What they did know was that it contained all the dark magic in the world and that with it, they could rule the world.

However, when they completed the final touches of how to make the Forbidden Arts. Rothbart ditched her and took the notes.

Enraged by his treason, Zelda called on a Yakki bird named Whizzer and with his help; She would obtain the notes away from Rothbart.

From there, he lured him over onto his side and like with Rothbart, promised her fortune untold if she was able to defeat the Swan Princess. And while she came close, very close indeed. She too, would fall under the power of Derek and Odette's love.

* * *

 _(Ex: Many Lands)_

But the Forbidden Arts was left unscaved. With the help of the orb, The Forbidden Arts would be able to travel to any region and not have to worry about losing his power.

* * *

 _(Ex: The Castle Mountain, or as it is known as 'Nere'ba')_

As the months passed by, Derek and Odette's first anniversary became grossingly apparent that he had every right to believe that now, after a year of trying; He had found the missing link to the puzzle...

 **Clavius.**

* * *

 _(Ex: Zelda's Lair)_

Clavius was the third of the Masters of the Forbidden Arts, and like with Rothbart was taught by Zelda. But unlike with the others, he had never planned on being evil. He believed that with the power of the Forbidden Arts, he could go on tour as the world's best magician.

He also looked up to many people, one of them being the villainous Rothbart. Rothbart had never paid much attention to him, in fact; he saw him as a bit of a pest. But his heart was in the right place at the right time. And he knew that someday, he would make am great sorcerer.

* * *

 _(Ex: Rothbart's Lair)_

When Rothbart left to begin planning his revenge, so did Clavius; and so he continued to worship him as a brother figure.

That was when Bridget came into play.

Like Clavius, she was never truly evil. Instead, she was brainwashed and corrupted to do his work for him. And with her already filling the role as Rothbart's minion, Clavius had to go.

"Why?" He cried out. "Why?! Why would you do this?!" Clavius shrieked, tears flowing down his face. "After everything I've done for you. This is how you repay me?"

"Oh, don't fret my child" Rothbart replied. "I'm sure Bridget would be nice enough to write you a wishing you well card" Bridget waved at the now ousted Clavius.

The sorrow that fell onto him soon turned into rage, and he lunged forward Rothbart's new assistant.

"You old hag!" Clavius shrieked. "You will never be as loyal as I was to him!"

"How dare you speak to her like that!" Rothbart yelled, creating a red ball of fire. "Now go!"

"You will regret this Rothbart. You filthy, rotten traitor!" Clavius hollered back as he ran off, holding back hot tears.

* * *

(Ex: Outside of Rothbart's lair)

From there, It would be a sad example as to how someone could go off the deep end because of trauma.

He went on a murderous rampage, destined to kill anyone. Or anything he met. Finally, after running loose for one whole week; the guards would catch and send him to the one place where he could never cause harm to anyone again...

* * *

 _(Ex: Ne'erba)_

The mountain of Ne'erba.

It was there that he met Knuckles, a long time ne'er do well in the land. He was feared by many and respected even more for his arrows of fire and his impeccable aim.

The two were complete opposites, but if there was one thing they had in common, it was that they were both angry and disgruntled with the world around them, and wanted to do something about it.

The Forbidden Arts knew at last, he would certainly win. With the help of not one, but two. He could finally put an end to the Swan Princess.

* * *

 _(Ex: The Forbidden Art's cave)_

"Yes *evil laugh* YES!"

* * *

 _(Ex: Ne'erba)_

However, Derek and Odette would persevere and once again defeat the Forbidden Arts and send Clavius and Knuckles away to die in the shattered castle mountain.

* * *

 _(Ex: The Forbidden Art's cave)_

Having lost his orb, the very thing that made the Forbidden Arts able to travel from person to person, He sat at his cave. Dormant. Waiting for another opportunity to defeat the Swan Princess.

And as it would have it, luck would come his way. The scullions had read of the same prophecy...

But, it was not THE same prophecy. Far from it.

* * *

 _(Ex: Scullion Paradise)_

"In a coming day, there will be an evil Swan Princess. She will usher in an age of despair, and lay waste to Earth and it's creatures"

This terrified the scullions and instantly, they blocked their path away from the rest of the world. This gave The Forbidden Arts the perfect opportunity to gain their trust, and soon worked a deal with a thief named, Mangler.

To make things even better for him, he would; after years and years of trying in vain achieve the one thing he had always wanted, the Green Gemstone. It seemed that at last, at long last, he would claim the victory he once never thought possible. He would finally put an end to the Swan Princess, and he was going to enjoy second of it.

Every three minutes and forty seven seconds of it...

For the scullions would soon learn of the truth and betray Mangler, banishing him to the forest, his location is still unknown as of today. As for the Forbidden Arts, his energy crystal would be destroyed and he ceased to exist.

* * *

 _(Ex: The kingdom of Derek and Odette)_

Four years have passed since then, Odette and Derek at long last had peace in the kingdom. And as long as the Forbidden Arts were not around, Things would be alright.

* * *

 _(Ex: Lord Rodger's Study Room)_

As things began to settle down, a man that went by the name of Lord Rodgers had a brilliant idea. An excellent idea, a truly wonderful idea indeed. He would make a device that could transport anyone into anywhere, at any time in any year.

"That….that's brilliant. Rodgers, old man, you're a genius!" An easily impressed man exclaimed. His name was Bromley.

Bromley and Rodgers had never exactly been on the same page. Rodgers was a successful composer, artist, dancer, inventor and had missed all but one class of law school.

Bromley on the other hand was, to put it lightly: A coward. He was easily scared by the littlest things. He was also very overconfident in his ability, ate a lot and was usually considered a very shifty hunter.

But if they were going to make this work, they were going to have to put aside their differences and work together.

Many feared Lord Rogers's idea, crazy. But he assured them all that this idea would show the world what he could do outside from his teaching ability and his musical skills. He felt that this would define his legacy.

* * *

 _(Ex: The Maxwell House)_

Little did he know, an eighth grade middle school girl that went by the name of Nikki Maxwell was about to embark on her own adventure. An adventure that started, with a wish, for an phone. Not just any phone; but a cellphone.

She thought, if she had a phone like that: She'd clinch a spot at her new school's main female clique, the Cute, Cool and Popular. Or the CCP for short.

* * *

 _(Ex: Nikki's Old School)_

Last year, she had a phone bought from eBay that she kept in her locker...

Needless to say, it didn't go over so well.

"OMG!" "What IS that?!" "Make it go away, MAKE IT GO AWAY!" Three CCP girls cried out in disgust and fear.

* * *

 _(Ex: The Maxwell House, say the Living Room)_

So when her mother got home from the mall with a special back to school present, her excitement went over the roof. All the ring tones, music and movies she was going to download now were so...enthralling!

When she finally received her gift...

Well, let's just say it was not a phone; and it didn't have any buttons. It was...

 **A Diary.**

This was rather...discouraging for Nikki. And very irritating as well. Who in the world kept a diary in this day and age?

She thought of it being, boring, drab and well, dorky. For her, it was a disappointing start to a school year dedicated to communication, coping and personal growth.

But what she didn't know, what that an great adventure was standing in her path.

And that was about to begin.

* * *

 **Drying the Ink**

Woo! That's a lot of exposition for a prologue. Maybe a bit too much, Ah well! Can't win em all!

But if you liked it, leave a review and I shall see you for the next chapter. Where actual stuff is going to happen.


End file.
